Just Another Smile
by Ashle
Summary: Edward and his friend, Lee, unexpectedly fall in love with each other after spending time at a dance together. But what happens when Bella finds out? And is Bella dating a jock to get Edward JEALOUS? Yes, much drama for sure. All characters and OCs
1. The Dance

_Ashle: Hey there guys! I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, so I wanted to finally write it down! This is my first Twilight fic, so please no hateful or obviously depressing comments okay? FYI: There are not a lot of Twilight characters in this chapter because it's like an introduction for my OCs, so bear with me! But there is some Edward so yeah enjoy!_

"Do I seriously have to go?" Lee asked her friend Josh one night as they were getting ready for a dance being held later tonight. Josh was her escort and best friend ever, so the two decided to get ready at Lee's house. Josh was fixing his tie, while Lee, in her robe with her hair damp, reluctantly grabbed her dress she bought.

"Lee, try to cheer up, don't let the argument with Dylan bring you down," Josh replied to his friend sighing.

"But he's accusing me of over-reacting! I could care less about whether or not Marissa asked him to be his date; it's just that we've been arguing back and forth for a while," Lee said in frustration about her boyfriend.

"Look Dylan can be a bit frustrating believes me, I'm like his second brother, but don't let him get you down okay? Something is wrong with him, I won't deny that, but let's have fun tonight huh? Besides he missed his chance to have fun tonight because he doesn't have you!" Josh happily exclaimed and Lee shook her head and smiled. Josh always made her happy.

Lee got dressed in the master bathroom pulling the shiny fabric on and letting Josh zip her up in the back. While she was doing her makeup and hair; she looked into the mirror of the big vanity set. Dylan always found something wrong with her.

_Why don't you fix your hair like that? _

_Wear more makeup, you're not that pretty._

_God, you wanna hit the gym? Looking kinda flabby there, no offense_

_What are you doing wearing that? You want people thinking I'm dating a whore_?

Lee looked at herself and made a promise to herself. She wasn't going to take any more of his rude remarks. If he said anything tonight to her, she was definitely calling their relationship off. Besides she looked pretty good tonight and she wasn't going to let anyone bring her down. When Lee walked out of the bathroom, she noticed Josh was waiting downstairs with her older brother Ken. She grabbed her clutch purse from her room and started walking down the stairs.

The two boys heard the 'clicking' sounds of heels and both of their breaths were taken away. Lee looked like a real beauty and after the 'talk' Josh and Lee got into her brother's red Mustang and zoomed off to the dance. As they got there, many were shocked and surprised to see the two beautiful people walk together. They entered the dance and many of their peers came up to them and complimented the two, especially Lee.

"Josh, I'm going outside for a bit okay?" Lee said and Josh nodded and started up a conversation with a pretty blonde girl named Chelsea. Lee laughed and rolled her eyes. Yes, her friend was quite the charmer. She walked out to the balcony, loving the cool breeze and saw the white moon high in the sky casting its light down. Luckily she didn't see Dylan, and she wasn't expecting too.

"Why is such a pretty girl out here by herself?" asked a familiar voice.

Lee turned around and saw a tall, extremely handsome man dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had porcelain-like skin and beautiful, dark amber eyes with messy brown hair. Lee realized it was Edward Cullen after a couple of seconds because of the little amount of light there was.

"Thanks, you're looking good as well Edward," Lee replied with a smile. Edward smiled back and stood by her at the railing.

Edward saw Lee in a different way tonight. She was usually straining herself to smile when she hung around Dylan, but tonight she actually looked happy with him of nowhere in sight. Dylan was his rival, a guy he didn't like at all, but he always wondered how a girl like Lee would ever love a guy like that? Then he caught himself and found the question coming back to him as: How can Bella ever love a guy like you? Edward couldn't really find a reason to be judgmental.

"Thank you, but you look absolutely gorgeous," Edward complimented even more.

Lee did look gorgeous. She wore a beautiful, strapless, gold gown that hugged her body which showed off her curvaceous figure. Her long, dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in curls and she wore a big, fashionable gold headband with a few silver imprints embedded in it. Around her neck was a very elegant diamond necklace and around her wrists were stylish silver bangles. Her bronze skin was flawless; her shimmery eye-shadow and black mascara made her green eyes more dramatic and amazingly beautiful.

"Thanks," Lee replied.

"You're not wearing a bunch of makeup tonight," Edward said remembering one incident about Dylan arguing with her in the lunch room. Lee blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I decided to go neutral tonight. Besides it's what I care about not what other people want," Lee stated looking out into the horizon.

"Dylan isn't treating you right is he?" Edward asked and Lee looked him in the eye. His eyes were filled with concern, and Lee knew he was someone he could trust. So what if Dylan was rivals with him? That didn't mean Edward couldn't be her friend.

"Not recently, ever since I came back from Colorado during winter break he's been acting like an ass. He wants me to be something I'm not. He wants me to be everything HE wants me to be. He's so paranoid that I'm cheating on him or something. He's acting like he has a secret that he doesn't want to tell," Lee explained.

"Maybe he does?" Edward suggested and Lee sighed in frustration. Just thinking about the matter was difficult, but for some reason talking to Edward seemed like her antidote. Yeah Josh was there, but he was friends with Dylan so he wouldn't give the same responses.

"But I'm not letting Dylan screw me over any longer. It's getting really childish," Lee stated.

"I believe it is too. No one should ever treat a woman like that. Women need to be treated with love and respect," Edward stated.

"Bella must be lucky to have a guy like you," Lee replied and Edward smiled. "Where is she anyways?"

"She didn't feel like coming tonight, so I tagged along with Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie," Edward also explained and Lee nodded.

Then Edward and Lee talked for a little longer, making each other laugh occasionally or putting themselves in deep thought during their intimate conversations. Edward loved hanging out with Lee; he cherished the times they spent together. But Edward was confused about his feelings towards her. At times his love for her was like the love a brother gives to a sister; but then other times, like right now, he was absolutely in love and mesmerized by her. He wasn't a cheater, but he couldn't understand why he felt this way. He thought Bella was the only one.

"I've always promised myself one thing when I was little," Lee said looking up at the stars.

"And what is that?" Edward asked curiously.

"That the first man who asks me to dance will be the one who captures my heart," Lee answered.

"No man has ever asked you to dance?" Edward asked in shock.

"Nope, not as long as I could remember, I always had to make the first move," Lee replied.

"Well then," Edward said straightening up, "May I have this dance?"

A slow tune was coming from inside, and one of the doors was cracked open so they could hear it. Lee was a bit surprised that Edward offered, but she knew he literally didn't mean her proposal. He was just teasing her and she knew it. She accepted his hand and the two began waltzing on the big balcony. Edward held her close and the two would talk or laugh in between. When the tune ended, Lee and Edward stopped, but for a mere second the two looked into each other's eyes. Lee saw no intimidation in Edward's amber eyes, and Edward saw no fear in Lee's green eyes.

"You're truly a great dancer, you do know that right?" Edward asked with a smile and let go of her hand.

"That's what everyone says, what can I say? It's my passion," Lee replied smiling back. A cool breeze past by them and Lee shivered. Edward, being the gentleman he always is, took off his coat and put it around Lee's shoulders. Lee looked at him and thanked him.

As the two walked back into the dance hall, Edward eyed something angrily. He saw Dylan on the other side of the room with some of his annoying jock buddies, obviously wasted, and was completely all over that whore named Marissa. Then the unthinkable happened and Dylan kissed Marissa full on the lips for everyone to see. Edward looked to see if Lee saw, but she was talking to someone, luckily distracted. Edward felt anger rise up. How could that jerk do this to Lee? What had she ever done to him? It pained Edward to see this, because even though he tried to flirt with Lee, she still stayed true to Dylan…but Dylan has never stayed true to her.

_Ashle: Tell me what y'all think! I promise there will be more characters involved, especially Edward, so catch ya later!_


	2. Hanging Out

_Ashle: Hey there guys! Wow thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I just been busy but here's chapter 2! Also this may be a bit sloppy, but I promise the next chapter will be better! Oh and I do not own anything of Twilight, just my characters! _

"No, Dylan! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just hanging out with one of my guy friends is that okay?" Lee sighed as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. It was Sunday; a day after the party, and figuring Josh had to go to some football conference with Dylan she decided to hang out with Edward for the day. He was just a friend, so everything was going great until somehow Dylan heard about this and called her to complain and whine about it. Even in the other room Edward could hear the jock shouting over the phone at Lee.

"Look Dylan chill out! Hello? Dylan?" Lee questioned and closed her cell phone. She walked back into Edward's room and sat on the bed next to him. She then laid back and closed her eyes in frustration. Why was Dylan acting so damn over-protected? She had freedom too! And besides she always saw him hanging out with every available hot girl every once in a while and she never complained.

"He hung up on me," Lee replied staring blankly at the ceiling to Edward.

"Lee, seriously, why do you even put up with his childish ways?" Edward asked.

"Look, he's not that bad once you get to know…it's…I dunno he's acting like I'm gonna cheat on him or something," Lee replied sitting back up.

"Maybe he's hiding something?" Edward asked, obviously remembering what happened yesterday between Dylan and Marissa. He was wondering how long the two were keeping that secret from Lee. Lee looked at him questionably, but Edward shrugged, "It's just a thought,"

"Edward, no offense, but why does Dylan hate you so much? I mean even just the name gets him pissed," Lee asked and Edward sighed.

"Well it all started when I moved here," Edward began, "It seemed like Dylan and his jock friends were the popular and most-talked of in the school, but once me and my brood came along everyone started talking about us and calling us cool. People like Dylan didn't like the fact we were getting popular, so he spread rumors across the school about our home lives making us look like freaks. Then when Bella came along a couple of weeks before you moved back here, he made more rumors about me cheating on her or her cheating on me and all that jazz,"

"Oh my God, I had no clue," Lee replied feeling sorry for Edward and feeling angry towards Dylan. Dylan could be an egotistical ass sometimes, but she never heard of him doing this.

"It's not your fault, he's just one of those people that get caught up in the popularity status, you know?" Edward said and Lee nodded. She wasn't going to defend her boyfriend this time. Then Edward changed the subject and the two started talking about their homework assignments. Lee said she was having trouble in her Geometry class, so Edward retrieved one of the many books he had on his shelf and started to explain something about the different theroms and stuff like that.

"Do you get it a little more?" Edward asked, but the look of confusion was still on her face and Edward chuckled.

"Unfortunately…no," Lee replied, "I've always been bad at math, but somehow I at least pass with a D or something,"

Edward chuckled at her bluntness and so did Lee. Lee felt so calm when she hung out with Edward. He was everything Dylan wasn't. Edward was always kind, laid-back, and had a very generous and loving heart. Dylan was kind when he wanted to be, always took things seriously, and he had a selfish persona to him. Lee was considering break-up and it had almost reached to her point of convincement. But after she broke up with him what would happen? Then a thought flickered in her mind about her and Edward, but quickly shook it off because he already had a girlfriend.

"I have to say, for a guy your age you keep your room tidy," Lee complimented looking at the shelves, the stacks of CD cases in a holder, the files he kept for school purposes, and so on.

"Thank you, but I can get messy when I want to be," Edward admitted.

"You? Edward Cullen? Messy? Nah, too good to be true," Lee joked and laughed. Edward laughed too and he was grateful that Lee hadn't let Dylan ruin her day. Then her phone started vibrating, but she ignored it and Edward took it as a sign that Lee was ignoring Dylan.

Today, Edward saw Lee as he did at the party. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. At first he thought he was in love with Bella, but now with Lee…it seems like Bella is just a friend now rather than an actual girlfriend. Edward still cared about Bella, but he felt more attracted to Lee than ever before. And the two being in his bedroom sitting on his bed made the temptations even worse. But then he remembered what Dylan had done in a relationship, and decided he wouldn't hurt Bella like that. Unless she didn't know? But that would put him on the sleaze boat with Captain Dylan on board.

Suddenly Edward's phone began to ring and he looked at the caller ID. It was Bella. Today Bella was out with Charlie visiting their relatives in the next town over which was why she wasn't there. Edward had to take this call and opened the phone. Lee didn't want to be rude so she gestured to Edward she would be right back.

"Hey Edward," Bella said into the phone.

"Hello love how is everything?" Edward asked.

"Boring. Charlie and I are stuck here in Junction because the truck broke down. It really sucks, but luckily grandpa's a mechanic and he and Charlie are working on it, so it'll be up in no time," Bella said and Edward listened intently.

"That's good I miss you," Edward replied.

"I miss you too," Bella replied back. "So what are you up too?"

"Nothing much, I'm just here hanging out with a friend," Edward said. He wasn't totally lying to Bella, but then again he didn't give her a name. Thank God Bella wasn't that over-protective of a girlfriend.

"That's cool, hey I have to go so I'll catch you later," Bella said and in the background Edward heard something crash and Bella sighing. He laughed.

"See you later love," Edward replied and hung up the phone.

Suddenly Edward heard a loud crash and he rushed outside his room to see what happened. Emmett was laughing like crazy and Rosalie looked at him disgusted.

"Emmett that wasn't very nice!" Rosalie told Emmett and she rushed down the stairs.

"Emmett what's going on? Wait, where's Lee?!" Edward asked.

"EMMETT CULLEN I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Lee's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. Edward figured Emmett told her to slide down the stair railing, but what he didn't tell her that she would fly off afterwards. Luckily Lee wasn't hurt, just sore. Lee got up and rubbed her back, while Rosalie sighed.

"Hey that's what you get for the locker room prank!" Emmett snickered and walked back to his room, obviously trying to avoid Lee's wrath. Edward sighed and shook his head. Luckily for Lee she already knew his whole family because of school and also Carlisle was Lee's godfather and a good family friend. But one thing she didn't know about them was their secret of being vampires. Well, actually Lee's father and the eldest brother knew, but as for the rest of the family no one knew.

Edward walked down the stairs and asked, "You all right Lee?"

"Yeah but your brother up there is gonna get one hell of an awakening when my next prank goes into motion," Lee said with an evil smile and Edward laughed.

Suddenly Edward's cell phone began to ring again and he flipped it open.

"Hey love, what's up?" Edward asked obviously knowing it was Bella.

"Edward, we need to talk," Bella replied into the reciever and Edward instantly knew something terrible was wrong.

_Ashle: Haha cliffhangers rule! Yeah so I threw in that Lee's family and the Cullens are sort of connected ya know? Next chapter will definitely have Bella…but what happens when Marissa and Dylan get a hold of her? Oooo…drama for sure!_


	3. The SoCalled Breakup and One Evil Plan

_Ashle: Whoo! I feel victorious! Three whole chapters are up! YAAY! I do not own anything in Twilight, just my characters, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

"Talk about what?" Edward asked into the receiver and instantly Lee and Rosalie knew it was their cue to leave. The two walked into the living room, giving Edward some privacy by the staircase. Edward sat on the wooden stair step wondering why Bella sounded so angry. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell what her thoughts were either which made it more difficult to know what was going on.

"Edward, Marissa called me today and told me she saw you flirting and dancing with Lee Imperioli! Were you ever going to tell me this? You told me you were going to hang out with only Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed and Edward didn't know why she was getting so worked up. But Edward was going to defend himself. He didn't do anything wrong by hanging out with Lee. They were just friends! Well, Edward tried to keep telling himself that. Wait, how did Marissa…

"Edward? Are you listening?" Bella questioned.

Edward figured Marissa wasn't that much of an idiot than he thought.

"Bella, I wasn't flirting with her! Yes we danced to one song, but then we went to hang out with Josh Goldsmith and his crew. You can even ask Alice if you don't believe me!" Edward replied, "And unlike your friend Marissa, I leave other people's properties alone,"

"What do you mean? Marissa isn't a slut like everyone says Edward," Bella shot back defending her friend.

"Not what I saw last night! She was all over Dylan Ryder, it was disgusting." Edward replied.

"Just like you with Lee?" Bella said. Edward sighed in frustration. He loved Bella, but he didn't love her stubbornness.

"Isabella, listen to me! I did not cheat on you. I had no physical contact with Lee whatsoever and what you're little friend says I wouldn't believe because she needs to get her story straight before making up other people's," Edward told Bella coldly.

"You know what Edward, stop trying to be the good guy here and blame everything on Marissa! At least she tells me the truth!" Bella exclaimed angrily. Edward wanted to tell Bella that Marissa was nothing but a manipulative, conniving, greedy bitch wanting to ruin everyone's lives so she could look like the fortunate one. Marissa was all about materialism, Edward could sense that, but Bella always saw a good side to people. Too bad Marissa never showed her good side to anyone and acted like she did.

"You know what? Why don't you go back with that werewolf of yours Jacob and tell Marissa to leave my life the fuck alone!" Edward exclaimed losing his patience and closed the phone shut hanging up on her. If Bella wasn't going to listen, and if she thought he was lying then why would she even want to put up with him anymore?

###

"Hello? Edward?" Bella asked seeing if he was on the other line. Obviously he had hung up on her. She sighed and threw her phone in her bag. How dare he insult Marissa like that and tell her to go back with Jacob? He had no right to whatsoever. She had a feeling about Edward not being himself, and from what she heard just proved it. Edward was in love with another girl. How could she be so stupid?

###

"Where's Lee?" Edward asked. It took him some time to cool down and everyone in his family decided to back off. Edward walked into the living room and saw Rosalie reading one of her fashion magazines. Rosalie looked up and answered, "She's in your room, obviously occupied at trying to get Emmett back for the falling off the stair thing,"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you,"

"Go and see for yourself," Rosalie replied flipping

Edward figured Lee wouldn't be a person who wanted revenge for one little thing. Then again this war between these two has been going on ever since Lee moved back to Forks. But Edward knew that deep down inside they loved each other in a brother and sister way…he hoped. Edward then surprised himself. Was he actually getting jealous of Lee paying attention to someone else? This was all too crazy, and Edward shook it off. Rosalie noticed how tense Edward got, but decided to leave it alone.

Lee sighed as she lay on Edward's bed. Or was it even a bed? It was like a futon type of bed. She wondered if he had any problem sleeping on it. All of a sudden her cell phone started to ring 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. Lee debated with herself whether or not to read the text it had. Was he gonna complain more? 'I need to change that ringtone,' Lee told herself and flipped it open and read the text Dylan sent her.

_Dylan: Babe, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did._

_Lee: Don't worry about it, I should have told you_

_Dylan: No, it's just that Josh pissed me off earlier and I took it out on you. I'm sorry._

_Lee: Why were you mad at Josh?_

_Dylan: It's nothing big; he was acting like a smart ass with me in front of all the guys_

_Lee: Ouch, why?_

_Dylan: Because he's Josh. You know he still gets jealous because I'm captain now and he's not._

_Lee: Well, how's he doing?_

_Dylan: Fine, just don't bring it up_

_Lee: Okay_

_Dylan: Look I'm really sorry. I wanna make it up to you. Hey Marissa's having a party you want to go?_

_Lee: Maybe, remember I'm not the type to forgive to easily_

_Dylan: Whatever call me or something? I love you._

Lee read that line. 'I love you'. Those were powerful words to say to someone and she believed Dylan had no right saying that to her. It's funny because Lee has never told Dylan I love you in that type of romantic way. She always said it the way friends do. Did that mean something? Lee started thinking. What if Dylan wasn't the one? Was she only with him because she felt like she needed a man in her life? She's been single a couple of times, and very capable of being independent, but she always felt weird without a boyfriend.

Edward walked into his room seeing Lee lying on his bed looking to be in deep thought. He sat on the edge of the bed and decided not to disturb her, but Lee already felt his presence in the room.

"So, what happened?" Lee asked as she sat up.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Edward replied looking at her. She reminded him of an innocent lamb. She had no clue what life was truly about, and he had always hoped the harsh wind of reality never did hit her. Then again with that damn Ryder around maybe Lee has seen the world with different eyes?

"That's cool dude. If you need someone to talk too, you can always count on me," Lee replied smiling a bit, her emerald eyes glimmering. Edward smiled. Lee always did like it when Edward was happy. It made her feel happy. Edward was sort of like a lion. He was strong, ferocious, and very wise. He also didn't abuse his qualities to get what he wanted like Dylan did sometimes. Suddenly Lee yawned and looked at the time. It was around 5:30 PM. was she going to call Dylan or stay here with Edward?

Lee and Edward started to talk about random things, enjoying each other's company. Not once did the two think of their lovers, or what had just happened. Edward just focused on the beautiful brunette with the great smile and Lee just focused on the handsome, golden-eyed man with a heart of gold. They talked the mid-afternoon away and Lee forgot to call Dylan.

###

"Bella! Hey girl, what's up?" Marissa asked into the receiver as she filed her nails. She was having a party at 7:00 pm and it was 25 minutes before six. She was obviously getting ready, and wanted to see how the whole ordeal with Bella went.

"Hey Marissa, nothing much," Bella replied back sadly.

"Uh-oh something happened," Marissa said noticing Bella's sad voice. She acted like she was concerned, but really deep inside she was smiling evilly. She switched from filing her nails to painting them a black color. As she painted her nails, she held the phone with her shoulder to her ear.

"You were right Marissa. Edward does like that girl," Bella replied sadly. Marissa rolled her eyes. Why did Bella always take men so seriously? She should just leave that Cullen, he was a freak anyways. Lee and he went along perfectly together because of that. Dylan had went against Marissa's demand and invited Lee to the party, but luckily Dylan told her Lee never responded back. That meant he was hers for the night.

"Oh Bella, I'm soo sorry," Marissa replied in a very fake concerning way. "Just let him go, you can obviously find someone better girl! He was nothing but a waste of time."

"But Marissa, I truly thought we were in love. I mean…it felt like it was for real. It wasn't no ordinary type of attraction, it felt like love," Bella replied remembering the memories she had with Edward. Like when they first met in the biology lab, their first dance at prom, their wonderful, quiet times in the meadows…

"Hun, I'm sorry to break it to you, but high school relationships never last. Guys come and go whether we like it or not. Something in their hormones. But anyways I can relate because I've been in your type of situation." Marissa said trying to sound sympathetic. Then she got a great idea and Marissa smiled menacingly.

"Bella! I know the perfect antidote to this mess!" Marissa said happily.

"What?" Bella asked. Bella was wondering if Jacob was doing anything tonight. Maybe she will go back with him if that's what Edward wanted.

"I'm having a small party at my house tonight! You should totally come! You can even bring that Jacob friend of yours that you're always talking about!" Marissa said. She had a new plan and she wasn't going to let Lee have her happily ever after and Dylan knew he was going to have fun messing with Edward, especially the one he loved the most…

After persuading Bella to come to the party, Marissa quickly dialed Dylan's number. She probably punched the numbers in so hard that they wouldn't work afterwards, but she needed to get to Dylan as soon as possible. After what seemed like forever, Dylan finally picked it up.

"Hey babe," Dylan replied gruffly into the phone.

"Hello Dylan," Marissa said and giggled.

"Well why are you in a happy mood?" Dylan asked curiously.

"I actually have a favor to ask you," Marissa said, "That will totally piss Edward Cullen off and finally get Lee off your back,"

"Please Lee is practically on the verge of breaking up with me, but hell she's too scare to let me go." Dylan said laughing. Marissa sighed.

"You're an idiot. Lee is the daughter of a famous fashion designer, hairstylist, and makeup artist AND sister to a Christian rock artist," Marissa said, "She's not scare to let you go, she can find a guy like that! But I think she's holding on because you are,"

"It's funny to see how she reacts. She gets so pissed off, but she never curses me out or anything," Dylan replied.

"You've been best friends with her since kindergarten, of course she is not gonna curse you out because she's dealt with you before," Marissa said rolling her eyes. Dylan could be clueless sometimes.

"Okay so what were saying about me finally gets Lee of my back and embarrassing the hell outta Cullen?" Dylan asked.

"You know Bella right? I told her I saw Edward and Lee yesterday and obviously the two are basically broken up. So let's see how Edward likes it when Bella finds another guy?" Marissa said.

"Oooo, that sounds like a good one. But why does it have to be me? I mean why can't it be that Black kid she's always hanging out with at La Push?" Dylan asked.

"Duh, Bella told me Jacob and Edward are on good terms and Black knows not to mess around with Bella," Marissa replied.

There was some silence afterward and Dylan sighed. He wanted to make Marissa happy and get back at Edward so he said, "All right Marissa, I'll do this. But what exactly do you want me to do?"

Marissa told Dylan what to do and after a couple of minutes the two hung up. Marissa laid back on her bed, checking her nails smiling. She was excited. She was going to get everything back to normal before Lee, Bella, or the Cullens ever came. Soon she was going to be the popular one again, and she didn't really care whether or not Dylan was going to rise to the top with her.

_Ashle: Well my fellow readers Marissa and Dylan are finally introduced! Next up is the party scene, will Bella fall for Dylan? Will Marissa and Dylan's plan work? After years of knowing each other will Lee and Edward finally admit they like each other more than just friends? And what will Edward do after he finds out about Marissa's plan? Oooo stay tuned to find out! _


	4. Many Things Are Still To Come

_Ashle: Oh my gosh! Sorry I haven't updated so soon, I am so sorry! School and social life have been so busy so forgive me! There is a bit more dialogue in this chapter so if there's any confusion with anything hit me up a message and I'll clear it out. Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_P.S.: Do not Twilight or bands mention in here just my characters Lee, Ken, Josh, Dylan, Marissa, and Chelsea_

_P.S.S. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I was shocked to see how many people actually put this story in their favorite and alert lists! I also want to thank the people who put me on author's alerts as well! It's because of you guys that I continue to write so thank you!_

_###_

Bella was a bit nervous while driving her way to Marissa's house. This was going to be really interesting, and she couldn't believe she was actually going to a party without Edward. She was going to invite Jacob, but she decided he must have had better things to do. Of course she was reluctant at first, but she knew Marissa just wanted to help her get her mind off things. And besides most of the people from school like Angela and Jessica were going to be there, so she wasn't totally going to be alone.

When she got there she saw lots of cars parked beside the sidewalk. Luckily she found a parking right by Marissa's house. Before getting out she flipped down the visor and checked her makeup. Bella looked very pretty tonight. She wore a red halter top, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots. She left her dark hair alone, letting it flow down her shoulders like normal, and she put on some brown eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and two coats of mascara. After checking herself she got out of her car and locked it bringing along just her keys and her jacket.

People were hoarding into the big house, and when Bella entered she saw Marissa chatting with Angela and Jessica. Marissa noticed her and squealed.

"Bella! You made it!" Marissa exclaimed and gave Bella a hug. Soon Bella and the three girls were talking and having fun. In no time Bella suddenly forgot about Edward. There were many guys there, some Bella recognized at school and some that looked like they were in college. Lots of guys took notice of Bella and many asked her to dance. She declined though and decided she was going to chill with her friends instead. Besides she might have forgotten about Edward, but that didn't mean she wasn't totally over him.

Bella noticed Marissa looked radiant this evening. Marissa was wearing a dressy, sleeveless, leopard-print shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and some low heels. Her long, dirty blonde hair was left loose and straightened, but she had her bangs pulled back making her face look soft and straight. She wore the usual party makeup: foundation, blush, smoky eye-shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Overall Bella thought Marissa looked great tonight.

"Hey Marissa!" said a male voice and Bella and the gang looked at the guy who said it.

It was none other than the hottest jock in Forks High School, Dylan Ryder. He was tall for his age and was very muscular from working out almost every day. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a gorgeous face. His light brown hair was stylishly spiky and he had beautiful green-blue eyes. He wore a red polo shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. Almost every girl in the room gazed at the Greek god and looked upon Marissa with jealously.

"Dylan! So glad you made it!" Marissa exclaimed happily and gave him a quick sideways hug. "You know Angela, and Jessica,"

"Hi girls," he said but then looked at the dark-haired beauty standing beside them, "And who would this lovely miss be?"

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan," Bella replied a bit iffy about Dylan. She's heard mixed things about him and how bad or how good he was. Bella could sense immediately that Dylan was trying to flirt with her, but out of all the beautiful girls in the room why her? Edward said he was trouble…oh who cared what Edward said anyways Bella could make her own choices and her own friends without relying on Edward anymore. She did it once, so she could do it again. But suddenly a thought came into her head; weren't Dylan and that Lee girl dating?

"Bella, that's a pretty name. You wanna dance?" Dylan asked in a cute boyish way.

Bella was about to reject his offer until Lady GaGa's 'Just Dance' came on. Marissa looked at Bella and said, "Bella! You love this song!"

"Um…but I don't know how to dance," Bella replied trying to avoid embarrassing herself from this hottie standing right in front of her.

"Come on, I'll teach you," Dylan asked sticking out his hand, waiting for her reply. She sighed and took his hand. Well, what harm could this one little dance do?

####

"Thanks for driving me home Edward. Ken really appreciates it," Lee told Edward as they pulled up to the driveway of her house in his sleek, silver Volvo.

"No problem, anything for a friend," Edward replied as he parked the car and cut the engine.

Both of them unbuckled their seatbelts (Lee had insisted Edward should wear one while driving) and quickly Edward got out of the car and opened the car door for Lee. Lee thanked him and the two began walking their way to the door. As they went up the porch steps, Lee gestured for Edward to sit with her on the hammock set on the far left side of the porch. The two sat and looked at the stars in the cloudless night.

"Man, it's so amazing to see how many stars there really are," Lee said admiring the twinkling jewels.

"Yes it is. You don't see it when you live in cities," Edward replied.

"Yeah you sure don't." Lee replied. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Lee asked, "Edward, what happened with you and Bella?"

Edward sighed hoping he would avoid this conversation, but he didn't want to keep anything from Lee. He told her what happened between Bella and him, and how he supposedly called it quits. Edward technically didn't want to break up with Bella, but they needed some space from each other for right now. Edward felt like Bella was trying to watch over him all the time and she was the type to get suspicious to everything thanks to Marissa's non-helpful advice. Lee listened intently and thought Bella and Edward needed to chill out.

"Edward, if you didn't really mean to break up with her, you should probably call her back and tell her what you really meant," Lee replied offering her advice.

"I don't know Lee. Bella's the type of person who's stubborn as hell, and after that dispute she won't talk to me till weeks from now," Edward replied. "And besides…I'm not really sure if I'm in love with her anymore…"

There was some more silence and the gentle breeze blew past them.

"Edward I think you should know something…" Lee began and Edward looked at her giving her his full, focused attention. She was about to finish her sentence until the screen door opened interrupting their conversation.

"Edward! Nice to see you!" Ken said as he walked over to his younger sibling and her friend.

Ken was 25 years old with a gorgeous face and killer body. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes that looked lavender in the sunlight. He worked as a back-up singer for the famous Christian rock singer Jeremy Camp, and also was a rock artist as well performing opening acts for such bands like Skillet, Linkin Park, and Bon Jovi. Luckily though he was given time off from his job and was getting paid throughout his vacation as well.

"Hello Ken, how are you?" Edward replied back.

"Doing good, how about you?" Ken asked.

"Doing quite well," Edward replied.

"I interrupted something…didn't I?" Ken asked noticing the look Lee gave him.

"Just a little," Lee said a bit awkwardly.

"I'll be inside, if y'all need anything," Ken said gesturing to the door and walked back in.

"So what is it that you want me to know?" Edward asked Lee and Lee sighed.

"It's nothing important," Lee replied.

But Edward knew exactly what she wanted to say.

_Edward, I will never be good enough for you. You and Bella are inseparable! If I were to come in and break your relationship then I wouldn't let myself live with it. Sure you have your ups and downs, but don't breakup with a girl you really love for just some one night stand…_

"Godelieve, I want you to know that you are not a burden to me. If anything were to happen, then it would be because of my own doing and not yours," Edward told Lee sternly. Lee was surprised that Edward used her name instead of her nickname and she knew something serious was going to happen.

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"Lee, I think I'm in love with you."

###

"Wow, you're a really great dancer Bella," Dylan told her as they sat together on the couch in the secluded living room taking a break from dancing and partying.

"Thanks, I mean I'm not great but…" Bella started to say but Dylan cut her off.

"Not great? Please I've seen cheerleaders and the drill team dance and they have no dance skill compared to you," Dylan complimented and Bella blushed.

Dylan then went to go get two drinks for the both of them. Bella was still blushing after he left. Wait Bella was blushing? How did this happen? She couldn't have a crush on this guy after just meeting him like an hour ago! Then again when they were dancing they had a really good conversation with each other. But something was still bothering Bella about him. She just didn't see it normal for a hot football player to go after a plain, normal girl like her.

"So I heard you were going out with Lee Imperioli?" Bella asked as Dylan handed her a plastic cup filled with punch. She just took a sip and shockingly it wasn't spiked or anything.

"Well I called it quits, I mean after I heard she was fooling around with that Cullen guy I called it off," Dylan replied casually taking a sip from his drink and waiting for the perfect reaction.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked almost spitting out her drink.

"Oh my God, Marissa told me you're dating him! Shit, I'm so sorry!" Dylan replied faking his sympathetic look. Bella was in shock. So Edward DID lie to her. He was trying to cover it up! Well she was going to give him another chance but not anymore!

"When did you hear this?" Bella asked.

"When did I hear it? God, when the hell did I see it? That dance Saturday night was outrageous and that's where I saw them. I mean talk about PDA, but they were all over each other like dogs! So I called it quits this morning. I'm not letting any lying bitch mess with my life," Dylan lied and told Bella, "And I wouldn't let that Cullen guy get off the hook. He's nothing but trouble,"

"Tell me about it, but don't worry he called it off earlier today…" Bella replied.

"He called it off? How could he let a beautiful girl like you go? Hell I would be the luckiest man alive if I were to have a girl like you!" Dylan told Bella, making her feels like the queen of the world. She smiled at his bluntness and he smiled back. The two began talking about something else, and Bella was permanently forgetting about that guy Edward.

###

"Hi, could I talk to Josh please?" Chelsea asked into her cell phone. She was at Marissa's party and the blonde over heard the conversation Dylan was talking about. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew something was up when Dylan lied to that Swan girl about Edward and Lee having an affair and them acting immoral at the party. Luckily she was outside and no one was out there.

"Hello?" Josh's voice asked.

"Hey Josh, it's me Chelsea," she replied.

"Hey Chelsea, how's it going?" Josh asked flirtatiously, but Chelsea knew it would have to wait.

"Good, but Josh did Lee and Dylan break up?" Chelsea asked.

"No, why?" Josh asked curiously.

"Look you didn't hear it from me, but Dylan Ryder was talking to Bella Swan about him and Lee breaking up because he found out Lee was cheating on Bella with her boyfriend Edward. Is that true?" Chelsea asked.

"What the hell? HELL NO! Dylan and Lee are still going out, well maybe not after this, but Lee never cheated on Dylan with Edward! And everyone knows Edward is completely smitten by Bella that he wouldn't even think of another girl like that!" Josh exclaimed so loud that Chelsea needed to back her phone away before it would cause her to go deaf. "Where are you at?"

"Some party Marissa is throwing," Chelsea replied, "Why is Dylan doing something like this? I thought he was a good guy!"

"Well sometimes the good guy becomes the bad guy, and the bad guy always gets his ass kicked." Josh said angrily. He was glad that Chelsea told him about what happened, but he was angry at Dylan. Because of stupid Marissa not only is he ruining Lee's life but Edward's as well.

"Josh don't do anything you'll regret later," Chelsea scolded and Josh took a deep sigh.

"I know, I know, Chelsea, can you watch Dylan? I mean not be a hawk or anything, but just watch out for what he says," Josh asked.

"Yeah I will," Chelsea replied and hung up her phone.

###

Edward sat in his room trying to figure out what exactly happened throughout the day. He woke up, talked to Bella, hung out with Lee, talked to Bella and supposedly broke up with her by saying go back with Jacob, spent more time with Lee while trying to cover his true feelings, took Lee home, talked to Ken, and told Lee he loved her. But what happened next? Lee was shocked and said the exact thing she wanted to say to him. They got into a little fuss about it, but deep down inside Lee finally realized she was in love with Edward too. Still both of them have been awkward and haven't said anything after that.

Suddenly his phone rang and to his surprise it was Josh Goldsmith. Edward looked at the time and saw it was 10:00 PM. What did Josh want at 10 at night? He opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me Josh," Josh replied.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much, Edward I don't want to the bearer of bad news…but did you break up with Bella?" Josh asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Edward asked.

"Well she went to some party Marissa was throwing and Dylan was there. I know you and Dylan aren't exactly the best of friends, but he was accusing you of cheating on Bella with Lee and vice versa." Josh explained to Edward. Edward was speechless! How could Bella believe Dylan, of all people? He told her about him, but obviously she didn't care anymore.

"That's not true!" Edward said.

"I know it isn't, luckily my girl Chelsea is keeping an eye on them," Josh said.

"Why would Dylan say something like that?" Edward asked.

"Uh…Marissa? He wouldn't be that smart to come up with something as conniving as that," Josh replied.

Edward was a bit taken off guard. Why was Josh speaking of his best friend like that? I mean sure there were times when the two got into it, but that was because they were polar opposites. Something REALLY bad must have happened between them because those two guys were like brothers. Edward wondered what could be the problem. But for now Edward found out who was the real culprit behind this evil plan.

"Is Marissa that scared she'll go down in popularity status just because she can't face the fact that Lee is better than her?" Edward asked.

"It's not the 'better' part that's gotten into her. Marissa wants to control the school again because she's feeling what reality is like when she's not in control. It's stupid because she's gonna have it hard in the real world." Josh said and Edward agreed.

"Ed, I think you should talk to Bella about this," Josh suggested.

"There's no point. I called it off and I'm not going to go back to someone who won't trust me," Edward told Josh.

"Totally understand, look I'll take care of Dylan for you. You're a good guy and I'm pretty sure you'll treat Lee better than he has," Josh said.

"Wait who told you about Lee and…" Edward was cut off.

"It was obvious. The way you looked at each other sort of gives it off, and besides she's told me how fabulous you are, so give it a shot huh?" Josh said trying to act wise. "Listen I gotta go finish up a bio project so I'll catch ya later dude,"

"Alright see ya Josh," Edward replied and hung up his phone.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting, and possibly heartbreaking, day.

_Ashle: Alright guys sorry for the long chapter! I didn't feel like breaking it into two parts because that would have been hard to follow, so review! What will happen next in the next chapter when everybody is at school? More drama, more fights, and maybe a bit of fluff? Stay tuned to find out!_


	5. White Horse

**Ashle: Hey guys! I'm finally updating! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short and crappy because I've been so busy with school, youth group, dance team, and all that good stuff. Anyways this chapter is a songfic to 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift and is mostly Lee-centric. I promise though the next chapter will have everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. If you have any plot-related ideas, hit me up a message because I'm kinda suffering from writer's block. It would help to see what the readers want to see! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or White Horse by Taylor Swift**

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

Lee had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her cell phone harshly on her bed and sobbed. She was tired of crying, she had been doing that for a couple of months now because of her own misery. Lee put on a fake smile whenever Dylan left; she always had his side and never said anything bad about him; she never brought up any arguments and always did what she was told. So how come everything was always her fault? She always hid her pain which kept her old wounds fresh.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Lee started to write a song. Songwriting along with acting was her passion. She looked at the time and sighed, closing her notebook trying to get her emotions in check and stop thinking about him. Tomorrow was school and she wanted to get some sleep. Besides, Dylan was just another guy. He was just another smile. She pulled out a golden locket that was hidden underneath her T-shirt and opened it. Dylan had given this to her the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, when everything was normal. Before he started hanging out with Marissa…then that's where things went wrong. Lee closed the locket and took it off her neck, and thought deep and hard about it clutching it in her hand.

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

Did Lee really love Dylan that way? Was he worth this broken heart's pain? She couldn't fall asleep and got up from bed and went to the bathroom. She stared at her face in the mirror. She could choose one of two paths: she could either start off new or be in a miserable relationship. She quickly threw her hair up in a ponytail and quietly sneaked out the house without waking up Ken. She knew where Dylan's house was, and she wouldn't expect him to be home since it was 12am and Marissa's party didn't end till 1am or something of the sort. She finally reached his house and she took out the locket from her pocket. She left it along with a note and quickly walked off the porch.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Edward Cullen.

The sound of his name brought confusion to her mind. Lee didn't know how she felt for Edward. There were times she loved Edward like an older, protective brother but then at other times she saw him and loved him as a very kind and good-hearted man with a heart of gold. A couple of hours ago she admitted she was in love with him. Yes, Lee was glad that Edward felt the same way too, but she couldn't see him leaving Bella for someone like her. And she couldn't picture Bella leaving someone as honest and caring as Edward for some jock that had no confidence at all.

Lee didn't want to fall in love with Edward. But those eyes…those stupid eyes. She got lost in them every time she looked into them. She knew his family practically her whole life, and she knows he has always been a faithful guy. He was an old-fashioned gentleman, not one of those modern players. He respected women and never took advantage or hurt them. Lee admired that trait in a guy.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

Lee was walking back home when she felt her phone vibrating. She noticed she missed several calls from Dylan and several messages. She checked her voicemail, and rolled her eyes and closed the phone shut. Dylan was trying too hard to get her back. He's said sorry once and he told her he would change. But that would never change. You could never change a man, unless he wanted to be changed. Lee ignored the rest of his calls and texts; she just turned off her cell and continued walking. It was around 12:20am now and she couldn't sleep. She wanted to go home, but she didn't either. She took the long way to clear her thoughts.

"Lee I'm sorry babe,"

"I'm so sorry, this shouldn't of happen…"

"Please I'm sorry, let's try to work this out…"

Nothing but excuses, Lee thought, thinking of his voicemails

_Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone,  
Some day  
Who might actually treat me is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

"Lee, what are you doing out here so late?" asked a voice and Lee whipped her head around to see Edward. She raised an eyebrow and asked him the same thing. Edward shrugged and said he was just taking a walk to clear his thoughts. Lee replied to him about doing the same thing. Then Edward insisted walking Lee back to her house, and she accepted the offer. 'Is this how it's supposed to be?' Lee asked herself. Lee shivered against the cool air and Edward put his protective arm around her. She smiled and he smiled back. They finally reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me Edward," Lee said.

"No problem Lee," Edward replied back.

"So I'll see ya tomorrow," Lee replied.

"Yeah," Edward said, and suddenly but hesitantly he kissed her on the cheek. Lee blushed furiously and walked on the porch steps and into the house quietly. She couldn't believe what just happened. But she could be wrong. In other cultures, a kiss on the cheek just meant friendship or something. He couldn't have gotten over Bella that quickly. Lee looked outside into the sky and saw the silver moon hanging in there. Then again, there was something about Edward she knew she didn't know.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_


End file.
